Różnorodność smoczego ognia
Spis gatunków według klas Ognista= Smok zieje długim, wielkim i potężnym strumieniem ognia, zdolnym zniszczyć kilkanaście łodzi wikingów w parę sekund. Gdy gad szykuje się do splunięcia, na początku ogień jest niebieski, lecz później staje się czerwonopomarańczowy. Zasięg ognia jest ogromny. Czerwona Śmierć prawdopodobnie nie potrafi splunąć kulą ognia, a jedynie strumieniem. Biorąc pod uwagę to, a także wielkość płomienia, Czerwona Śmierć przed oddaniem strzału musi wytworzyć w gardle bardzo dużo łatwopalnego gazu. Wykorzystał to Szczerbatek, który w czasie potyczki z gadem strzelił wprost w jego wypełnione gazem gardło i tym sposobem zabił Czerwoną Śmierć. Czerwonasmierc_ogien.png ogień czerwonej śmierći.jpg 1 (57).jpg vlc 2014-09-28 10-28-47-01.jpg Ogień CŚ.png Każdy Ognisty Koszmar potrafi ziać własnym, niewielkim strumieniem zwyczajnego ognia. Co ciekawe, odmiana ta może go również bez najmniejszego trudu spożywać, co widać m.in gdy jeden z Koszmarów zjada ogień wytwarzany przez Piekielnik. Fire Terror Infobox.png|Ognisty Koszmar zjada ogień z Piekielnika Flame Whipper pluje ognistymi wirami ognia, które z ogólnego wyglądu nieco przypominają ogniste chmury Gnatochrupa. W przeciwieństwie do ognia większości smoków, z reguły kondensującego się w pojedynczy strumień czy pocisk, ogień Flame Whippera jest mniej skupiony. Whipper1.png Ogień Koszmara Ponocnika przypomina ciekłe, płonące paliwo, podobne do napalmu. Jest niszczycielski dla drewnianych budowli wikingów. Gdy smok atakuje, formuje ognisty strumień, który po uderzeniu np. w tarczę rozlewa się po niej niczym lawa. Smok, jak większość innych, może splunąć kulą swojego ognia. Gdy kicha lub parska, z jego nosa wydobywa się ogień lub dym. Koszmar Ponocnik ma również zdolność samozapłonu. Potrafi on stanąć w płomieniach dzięki specjalnemu żelowi, który pokrywa całe jego ciało. Smok, jeśli chce, może podpalić tylko wybraną część ciała, np: tylko ogon. Ogień ponocnika.jpg Hakokieł4.png|Płonący Koszmar Ponocnik Jws121.png Dziki koszmar ponocnik.jpg kula ognia koszmara ponocnika.jpg Ogień ponocnika2.jpg Ogień ponocnika3.jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (7).jpg 1 (8).jpg|Płonący smok Koszmar.png Typy ognia..png images5MQ33JF6.jpg|Samozapłon Koszmara Ponocnika How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Clips-Screencaps-how-to-train-your-dragon-36876475-1278-562.png A_mn_shots_fire.png Koślawy Mruk posiada wykrztuśny etan. Potrafi też zapalać ogień w paszczy, co zostało ukazane w Jak wytresować smoka 2. hobblegrunt fire type!.png Te małe smoki plują pociskami eksplodującej lawy. W formacji bombowej ogień ten zyskuje niezwykłą siłę, gdy wróg zostaje ostrzeliwany przez kilka smoków jednocześnie. Często pocisk wybucha dopiero po uderzeniu o ziemię. Small Shadow 55.png Small_Shadow_103.png Pojedynczy smok może zionąć małą wiązką zwykłego ognia, lecz zebrane w wielką formację Koszmary tworzą ogromne kule ognia. Jej ogień przypomina petardy lub fajerwerki. Spala wszystko na swojej drodze, a obok strumienia ognia pojawiają się kolorowe iskry. Sam ogień jest bardzo podobny do ognia Śmiertnika. Krolowa_ognioglizda6.JPG Ogień królowej.jpg 1 (18).jpg Smok.k.ognioglizda.png Nie wiadomo, czy ten maleńki smok potrafi zionąć ogniem. Sama Ognioglista potrafi rozgrzać się do białości, powodując bolesne poparzenia, o czym przekonał się nieuważny Mieczyk. Gdy Ognioglisty zbliżają się do siebie, zaczynają świecić o wiele mocniej, co może pomóc w szukaniu Wyspy Ognioglist. O 2.jpg Ogięń ognioglizd2.jpg Ogięń ognioglizd.jpg Jws865.png Paszczogony są jedynymi smokami, które oprócz strzelania ogniem z paszczy, potrafią również ciskać płomieniami zarówno z ogona, jak i "skrzeli" koło przednich łap. Ich ogień z paszczy oraz skrzeli to zwykły strumień, zaś ogon miota kulami ognia o szkarłatnej barwie. Ogień Singetail.jpeg Singetail_5.png Kingstail_68.png Jest to smok, który nie zieje zwykłym ogniem. Zamiast tego gad ma zdolność wytwarzania potężnej fali dźwiękowej (podobnej do ryku Gromogrzmota). Ma ona za zadanie dezorientować wrogów, by stali się łatwiejszym celem, ale również za jej pomocą gad przyzywa do siebie Małe Cienie. Shadowwingroar.png Te małe smoki zieją normalnym ogniem. Strumień jest jednak silny i ma długi zasięg, jest też bardzo celny, z czego Straszliwce słyną. Mimo, że są mniejsze od innych smoków, ich ogień ma taką samą moc. Zieją cienkimi strużkami płomieni, potrafią też strzelać kulami ognia na dalekie dystanse. 640px-Terrible-terror-02.jpg Tt 16.JPG Ogień Straszliwca.jpg Celny strzał straszliwca.jpg Ogień Straszliwca 2.jpg Straszliwiec-fire.gif Tajfumerang zionie wielkim strumieniem ognia przypominającym ogniste tornado, które spala wszystko na swojej drodze. Jego ogień ma bardzo duży zasięg i moc. Polując na ofiarę, zatacza wokół niej ognisty krąg, pozostawiając na ziemi ślad przypominający spiralę. Smok może zregenerować liczbę splunięć zjadając węgorza, ponieważ jest odporny na inne skutki jego działania. Dodatkowo, smok potrafi generować na ciele małe eksplozje, widoczne w formie iskier, które zwiększają jego prędkość lotu. Tajfumerang zieje potężnym strumieniem ognia.jpg Burn_mark.jpg Ogień płomienia.jpg 1 (45).jpg 1 (44).jpg 1 (49).jpg 1 (50).jpg|Ogniste Tornado Tajfumerang (1).JPG|Tajfumerang ziejący ogniem Tajfumerang2.jpg Threadtail zieje zwykłym, smoczym ogniem, przybierającym kształt ciągłego strumienia jasnopomarańczowych płomieni. Jak większość smoków, potrafi również przetrzymywać ogień w paszczy, który służy mu później jako pochodnia. Nieznany_smok_25.png Nieznany_smok_26.png |-|Kamienna= Eruptodon, podobnie zresztą jak i inni przedstawiciele kamiennej klasy, pluje płynną lawą, którą uprzednio zjada. Eruptodon Gallery 4.jpg Grapple Grounder strzela, podobnie jak również niektóre inne smoki z kamiennej klasy, kulami ognia. Jednak ich najciekawszą i niebezpieczną właściwością jest fakt, że lecą ruchem trzyosiowym, co oznacza, że podążają za przeciwnikiem do momentu, aż nie dotkną celu bądź nie spotkają przeszkody na swej drodze. Groncicle, podobnie jak Shivertooth lub Woolly Howl, zieje niezwykle zimnym, lodowym "ogniem" (prawdopodobnie azotowym), który ma bardzo niską temperaturę. Smok zwyczajnie zamraża swoje ofiary. Gronkiel pluje gorącą lawą, będącą w rzeczywistości płonącymi, rozgrzanymi do czerwoności kamieniami. Trudno ugasić taką lawę. Gronkiel połyka kamienie i głazy, po czym częściowo zamienia je w lawę, którą może splunąć w formie strumienia, a kamieniami, których nie stopił, po prostu strzela jak pociskami. Smoki te są groźne dla katapult, które przy zbyt małych rozmiarach pocisków nie mogą im nic zrobić - Gronkle mogą bowiem połknąć kamienne kule i zamienić je w lawę. Gdy gad zje natomiast odpowiednie kamienie, może wytwarzać lawę idealnie nadającą się do robienia broni. Taki stop został nazwany gronklowym żelazem. Gronkiel ogień.png Jws596.png|Gronkiel plujący lawą ogień gronkla 2.jpg ogień gronkla.jpg Lawa Sztukamięs.png 1 (19).jpg|Ogień Gronkla Łubudu.jpg|Boom vlc 2014-09-28 10-22-18-98.jpg|Lecący pocisk Gronkla Ten ogromny smok ma znacznie większą liczbę splunięć niż jego mniejszy kuzyn. Pociski ognia są kuliste, a podczas wystrzału, ogień wydobywa się również zza głowy Krzykozgona. Dodatkowo podczas trafienia w cel pocisk wybucha. Najczęściej jest to seria strzałów, przypominająca strzały z karabinu maszynowego. Smok prawdopodobnie nie potrafi splunąć strumieniem, a jedynie kulą ognia. Oprócz tego, tak samo jak Szeptozgon, potrafi strzelać kolcami. Krzykozgon ogien.jpg ogien_krzykozgona.jpg 1 (16).jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (47).jpg KrzysiekFire.gif Smok ten strzela kulami magmowej śliny stworzonej ze skał, które ten uprzednio zjadł. Powiedziane jest, że Miażdżytłuk zjada trzykrotnie więcej skał niż jakikolwiek inny przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Catastrophic Quaken.jpg Jako podgatunek Gronkiela Ogniołyk ma ogień podobny do ognia swojego kuzyna. Podobnie jak on jest głazożernym smokiem i ze zjadanych rud metali tworzy płynną lawę, która po trafieniu w wyznaczony cel powoduje duże zniszczenia. Jego ogień jest jednak gorętszy niż ten należący do Gronkiela, a przez to jaśniejszy. Pyskacz i Grump.gif Smok potrafi wytworzyć ogień, który może płonąć w jego paszczy, oświetlając wszystko wokół. Jest to zwykły ogień, w przeciwieństwie do innych gatunków z klasy kamiennej, które plują lawą. Jws40.png Ogniste pociski tego smoka układają się w kształt pierścieni, wewnątrz których wystrzeliwuje on mniejszy strumień ognia. Smok potrafi także strzelać swoimi kolcami z dowolnej części ciała. Whispe x1.JPG Enemy 3.JPG ogień szeptozgona.jpg 1 (14).jpg Whisdeath_gallery_2.jpg Shovelhelm, co zostało pokazane w drugiej oraz trzeciej części trylogii, ma do dyspozycji strumień płomieni o jasnopomarańczowym kolorze, który może przetrzymywać w paszczy jako pochodnię. ShovelFire.png Gatunek ten posiada aż dwa typy splunięć - pierwszym jest zwykły, układający się w dosyć wąski strumień, pomarańczowo-czerwony ogień. Drugim zaś są silne podmuchy powietrza, które smok może wydobywać ze swojego pyska. Sentinel fire.jpg Smok ten strzela, podobnie jak w przypadku niemal każdego smoka z klasy kamiennej, półpłynną lawą oraz kulami tejże lawy, która po zderzeniu z celem (w szczególności z drewnianymi konstrukcjami) powoduje niezwykle duże zniszczenia. |-|Tropicieli= Gruchotnik ciska we wrogów pojedynczymi ognistymi kulami, a towarzyszy temu przez chwilę gorący obłok powstały tuż przy paszczy gada. Same ogniste kule wybuchają po zderzeniu z celem, co może przypominać wybuchający pocisk z granatnika. Smok ma również zdolność ziania ciągłym strumieniem zwykłego ognia. Ogień.rum..jpg rumblehornowy ogień.png FullSizeRender 1.jpg Ogień, jakim zieje Rockstomper, to ciągły, dalekosiężny strumień ciemnopomarańczowych płomieni. Smok potrafi gromadzić płomienie na powierzchni skrzydeł, grzbietu i ogona, co pomaga mu w skutecznej walce. FireMold.png|Rockstomper z ogniem na ciele Z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 można wywnioskować, że smok ten posiada zwykły, jasnopomarańczowy ogień, ktory jest w stanie przetrzymywać w paszczy jako pochodnię. Według gier natomiast Snifflehunch zieje (podobnie jak Groncicle czy też Shivertooth) lodowych oddechem, przybierającym kształt błękitnych obłoków. Śmiertnik Zębacz zieje podpalonym magnezem. Ogień Zębacza przybiera kształt podłużnego stożka rozszerzającego się, im dalej smok zionie. Smok może splunąć również snopem iskier. Jego ogień jest jednym z najgorętszych wśród wszystkich smoków i spala wszystko na swojej drodze - może nawet stopić skałę, zmieniając ją w płynną lawę. Śmiertnik potrafi również strzelać trującymi kolcami ze swojego ogona. Oprócz ziania, Śmiertniki potrafią wytworzyć snop iskier i przetrzymać go w paszczy jako pochodnię, podobnie jak Ostrykły. Ogień_Śmiertnika.jpg Ogień Śmiertnika Zębacza.jpg Jws847.png Ogień zębacza2 .jpg ogień iskra.jpg Ogień zębacza2.jpg 1 (4).jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (56).jpg firework.jpg Smok potrafi ziać dwoma rodzajami ognia - czerwonym oraz zielonym, które objawiają się jako ciągłe strumienie płomieni; nie wydają się mieć jednak jakichś odmiennych funkcji. Potrafi również przetrzymywać ogień w paszczy, co może służyć do oświetlenia ciemnych miejsc. Ogień Płetwogrzbieta 02.png Ogień Płetwogrzbieta.png Windgnasher posiada, jak w przypadku większości smoków, zwykły ogień o czerwono-pomarańczowych kolorach. Może strzelać nim w postaci pocisków, jak i też przetrzymać ogień w paszczy, by służył za pochodnię w ciemniejszych miejscach. Natomiast według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, Windgnasher posiada lodowy oddech, objawiający się w postaci potężnych lodowych wirów układając się w pierścienie, podobnie jak w przypadku Szeptozgona. WindFire.png|Lodowy atak z gry |-|Ostra= Smok ten posługuje się zwykłym smoczym płomieniem. Ma on postać dalekosiężnych, ciągłych, jasnopomarańczowych torusów ognia. Nie wiadomo, czy gad potrafi strzelać pojedynczymi pociskami lub przetrzymywać ogień w paszczy. Clouds and jumps.jpg Jaik.jpg stormfire.png StormOgień.jpg JWS29.png Ten olbrzymi smok przypominający węża z wielkimi skrzydłami zionie eksplodującym żarem. Aby zwęzić dość szeroki strumień ognia, zamyka go między swoimi skrzydłami - w ten sposób płomienie Drzewokosa obejmują mniejszy obszar, lecz działają z bardziej niszczycielską siłą. Smok używa również swojego ognia do ogrzania swojego ciała. Z pomocą skrzydeł tworzy kopułę zatrzymującą ciepło - na przykład z rozpalonego przez siebie ogniska. Cat day 7tim.JPG Cat day 6tim.JPG Ogień Hackatoo został pokazany jedynie w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Jest to zwykły smoczy ogień o pospolitej, pomarańczowej barwie. Wystrzeliwane przez smoka pociski kształtem przypominają kule ognia Gruchotnika. Strzały Kroplorwija zostały pokazane jedynie w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Posiada on splunięcia typowe dla smoków klasy wodnej - strumienie wody przypominające skroploną parę wodną. Ogień Shivertootha został pokazany został między innymi w grze School of Dragons, gdzie wygląda praktycznie tak samo jak w przypadku Woolly Howla. Jest to zamarznięta woda ze śniegiem. Smoki te mają wyjątkową zdolność plucia kłami, które wystrzeliwują z niezwykłą precyzją i dokładnością. Same zęby posiadają rekordową szybkość w regeneracji i odrastaniu rząd po rzędzie, w czym gatunek ten przypomina rekiny. W grach natomiast Zgrzytacze potrafią atakować pociskami ognia. GrimFireSoD.png Ogień Szponiaka został pokazany jedynie w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. W obu przypadkach jest to zielonkawo-biały, ciągły strumień płomieni podobny do tego, jaki ma chociażby Jaskiniowy Rabuś. Wedle statystyk, Szybki Szpic nie zieje ogniem i nie umie ziać oraz pluć niczym innym. Zamiast ognia ma paraliżujący jad w ogonie. Smok ten nie zieje ogniem, lecz gorącymi podmuchami wiatru, które parzą cel i ułatwiają smokowi atak. Wygląda na to, że Windstriker ma do dyspozycji także zwykły ogień, gdyż takowy potrafi przetrzymywać w paszczy. StrikerFire.png Smok zieje wąskim, jasnobłękitnym strumieniem płomieni i iskier o bardzo dużej sile rażenia - może wypalić w człowieku dziurę z odległości 100 stóp (30m). ogieńzbicza.png zbiczaogień.png szh.png DcI89Ue.jpg Windshear fire.jpg |-|Wodna= Fioletowa Śmierć to ogromny smok i wykazuje pewne pokrewieństwa z jej filmowym odpowiednikiem, Czerwoną Śmiercią, zdaje się mieć więc całkiem podobny arsenał ognia w postaci dalekosiężnego, ciągłego strumienia niszczycielskich płomieni. 1481264237231.png Gromogrzmot należy do nielicznych gatunków, które nie zieją ogniem. Smok za to posiada zdolność do wytwarzania potężnej fali dźwiękowej, zdolnej zatopić statek lub zabić dorosłego człowieka. Możliwość wytwarzania takiej fali dźwiękowej daje mu olbrzymie gardło, które wzmacnia dźwięk i siłę fali. Thunds_2.JPG Gromogrzmot.jpg Thunds 4.JPG Gromogrzmot 3.jpg fala dźwiękowa.jpg|Krzykozgon trafiony falą Jest to kolejny smok ze swojej klasy, który nie zieje zwykłym ogniem, a sonicznymi pociskami w kształcie pierścieni, przypominającymi splunięcia Gromogrzmota. Dzięki nim smok, będąć w wodzie, jednym takim zionięciem potrafi wytworzyć dużą falę, poruszającą się z zawrotną prędkością w stronę ofiary. Raker2.png Co stosunkowo rzadkie w wodnej klasie, Ogniowa Burza ciska błękitno-czarnymi, plazmowymi, świszczącymi kulami. Strzela nimi w sposób przypominający wystrzały z armaty. Ze względu na rozmiar oraz zasięg splunięcia kule te mają niezwykle potężną siłę rażenia. Shellfire 38.png Shellfire Gallery 4.jpg Shellfire_40.png Oszołomostrach zasysa duże ilości wody z morza i przechowuje ją w wolu. Gdy zieje, jego oddech zamraża wodę, która po uderzeniu w cel tworzy różnorakie lodowe struktury. zwiastun 2 6.jpg Ice Breath.png DUŻY2.jpg 1 (64).jpg Zwierzę zdaje się nie ziać żadnym ogniem, a przynajmniej umiejętność ta nie została pokazana. Zamiast tego Rozpruwacz potrafi tworzyć potężne wiry wodne, zdolne zassać nawet całe łodzie wikingów. Submaripper Gallery 4.jpg Raziprąd, podobnie jak inni przedstawiciele klasy wodnej, nie zieje typowym ogniem. Posiada natomiast umiejętność wytwarzania oszołamiających ofiarę ładunków elektrycznych, które generuje poprzez zderzenie obu swoich głów. Oceanzap.jpg Trapped Seashocker 57.png Podobnie jak inni przedstawiciele klasy wodnej, Ripwrecker nie zieje typowym dla smoków ogniem. Zamiast tego jego bronią są strumienie gorącej wody lub zielonkawy, kwasopodobny jad, jaki został ukazany w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Nieznany jest ogień tego gatunku. Prawdopodobnie zieje zwyczajnymi płomieniami, chociaż gra School of Dragons sugeruje, że Sand Wraith posiada ogień bazujący na stopionym piasku, co odnosi się do nazwy gatunku. Ogień Sand Wraith.png Zamiast ziania ogniem, smok ten emituje bioelektryczność, której intensywność i stopień niebezpieczeństwa może być przeróżny - od łagodnego "kopnięcia" prądu do wielkiego, śmiertelnego uderzenia. Atak smoka jest bardzo niebezpieczny nie tylko dla małych stworzeń, lecz także dla człowieka. W School of Dragons smok strzela kulami elektrycznymi. Sliquifier zieje mgłą o morskim odcieniu. Według gry School of Dragons jest to trująca, niebezpieczna substancja. Na dodatek wygląda tak samo jak "ogień" Prickleboggle'a, tyle że jest innego koloru. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk pokazany został natomiast zwyczajny ogień. Tide Glider, podobnie jak inne smoki z klasy wodnej, potrafi strzelać strumieniami wody pod dużym ciśnieniem. Taki ogień został pokazany w grze School of Dragons. Smok jest rówmież w stanie używać kwasu przeciwko swoim wrogom. Jak większość smoków z klasy wodnej, Windwalker nie zieje zwykłym ogniem. Zamiast tego, podobnie jak chociażby Shockjaw, strzela ładunkami elektrycznymi w formie kolistej. Może mieć podobne właściwości co "ogień" wspomnianego wcześniej gatunku, mogący jedynie lekko "kopnąć" prądem, ale i śmiertelnie porazić, z dużą losowością co do działania. Wrzeniec jest jednym z nielicznych smoków, które nie zieją ogniem. Smok ten pluje wrzącą wodą, która odrywa mięso od kości. Posiada również śmiercionośny jad, mieszający się z wodą. Jad ten jest jednocześnie odtrutką dla smoków chorujących po kontakcie z zabójczym niebieskim oleandrem. Żyje w środowisku wodnym, ponieważ bez wody byłby bezbronny, a dłuższy czas poza nią może doprowadzić do śmierci smoka. Wrzeniec6.png P.jpg Wrzeniec5.png 1 (13).jpg 1 (42).jpg 1 (43).jpg Wrzeniec2.gif |-|Tajemnicza= Smok zieje najzwyczajniejszym, eksplodującym przy zderzeniu ogniem. Podobnie jak Zębacz czy Szeptozgon, Bawoleń potrafi strzelać kolcami z dowolnej części swego ciała. Buffalord_105.png Buffalord_110.png Buffalord 15.png Buffalord 17.png Dramillion posiada unikalną w skali całego smoczego gatunku zdolność naśladowania rodzaju ognia dowolnego smoka, z którym miał styczność. Dlatego, walcząc na przykład z Gronklem i Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, jest w stanie w krótkim odstępie czasu splunąć i lawą, i iskrzącym się, magnezowym ogniem. Dramillion ogień uniwersalny.png Dramillion 2.png Dramillion 3.png KoDP1-14.png Foreverwing posiada zdolność wypluwania ze swojego pyska płynnej lawy, zupełnie tak samo jak smoki z kamiennej klasy. Zdaje się jednak mieć ograniczoną kontrolę nad kierunkiem splunięcia, gdyż owa lawa po prostu wylewa się z jego szczęk, przypominając przy tym wodospad. Zrzut ekranu (147).png|"Wodospady" spływające z pysków smoków Gnatochrup zieje dużym strumieniem ognia, przypominającym ogniste chmury. Prócz tego gad dysponuje umiejętnością potężnego ryku, aczkolwiek jest ona zależna od stanu kościanego pancerza. Jeśli brakuje w nim choćby najmniejszej kości, smok traci moc ryku. Gnatochrup ogień.png Smok ten zieje zielonym strumieniem ognia, który może także uformować w pojedyncze pociski. Ponadto dzięki specjalnym brodawkom potrafi wytworzyć na swoim grzbiecie łatwopalny śluz. Gad wykorzystuje go, by miotać nim w przeciwników, a następnie ich podpalać. CavernCrasher Gallery 2 wm.jpg Smok nie zieje ogniem, lecz paraliżuje przeciwnika wyziewną neurotoksyną, wystrzeliwaną w formie mgły. Oprócz unieruchomienia, Marazmor potrafi również oślepić blaskiem, który wydobywa się z jego paszczy. Sam w sobie jest fluorescencyjny, co w dużej mierze jest zasługą świecących alg. Flightmare6.PNG Jws883.png Flightmare1.PNG Flightmare2.png Smok ten strzela niezwykle gorącym piaskiem, który w kontakcie z jakimś przedmiotem lub ofiarą zamienia się w szkło. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk szkło to ma podobne działanie do bursztynu Śmiercipieśnia, a więc i tak samo unieruchamia cel. Sandbuster 100.png Sandbuster 38.png Prickleboggle jest w stanie ziać błyszczącą mgłą, wyglądem niezwykle podobną do mgły Marazmora. Przybiera ona zarówno postać ciągłego strumienia, jak i kuli wybuchającej po zderzeniu z celem. Mgła może przybrać dwa kolory, w zależności od przeznaczenia - niebieska niszczy, fioletowa leczy rany. Sposób obrony tego gatunku ogniem samym w sobie nie jest. Zamiast tego, gady potrafią jak pająki tworzyć pajęczyny, pluć nimi, a także używać ich do zastawiania pułapek czy unieruchamiania nieuważnych smoków bądź ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do Zębirogów każda głowa Sidlarzy zieje ogniem. W przypadku tych smoków jest to biały płomień z zielonymi "obramówkami" o niszczycielskiej sile. Taki ogień po raz pierwszy pojawia się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Oprócz tego Sidlarze wytwarzają metanową mgłę, której odór odstrasza wrogów. Wiadomo również, że smok potrafi wydzielać słodki zapach czekolady, wabiąc ofiary prosto w swoją paszczę. Smok zieje gorącyn miodem, który dodatkowo wabi potencjalną ofiarę prosto do smoka - dzięki tej umiejętności przypomina on Sidlarza. Aby w ogóle móc wytworzyć w sobie miód, Sweet Death musi zjadać dość duże ilości kwiatów. Ogniem Sword Stealera jest lawa. Dodatkowo według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, każdy "rodzaj" tego smoka posiada innych kolor ognia. Standardowy osobnik posiada ogień pomarańczowy, tytaniczny - niebieski, bojowy - zielony, z kolei ogień egzotycznego ma kolor fioletowy. Ślizgochlasty nie potrafią zionąć ogniem, którego zresztą bardzo się boją, a ich jedyną bronią są ostre jak brzytwa zęby oraz potężny jad. Podobnie jak u prawdziwych węży, im jaskrawszą oraz różnorodną barwę posiada dany osobnik, tym jego toksyna jest silniejsza i znacznie bardziej skuteczna. Ten smok zieje przypominającą bursztyn wydzieliną, która unieruchamia każdy trafiony cel. Jeśli trafiony cel latał, spada on na ziemię obciążony ciężarem szybko zastygającej substancji. Lecący bursztyn jest gorący, lecz przy kontakcie z ludźmi nie powoduje obrażeń ani oparzeń. Według gier smok posiada również zwykły ogień, ale używa go bardzo rzadko. Deathsongogień.png Bursztyn deathsonga.png Death Song 38.png Zaduśne Zdechy to małe smoki, które nie zioną ogniem, a gorącym powietrzem (wg. oficjalnych źródeł). Powietrze to topi potrzebny do budowy gniazd metal. Oprócz tego smoki wytwarzają maskujący dym - spowodowane jest to brakiem zdolności ziania ogniem i niewielkimi rozmiarami. Smothering_Smokebreath_welding.png Zdechy stapiają metal w mur.jpg 1 (63).jpg Ogień Zbrojoskrzydłego powstaje na skutek spalania mieszaniny acetylenu i tlenu; w wyniku tej reakcji płomień osiąga temperaturę rzędu 2400-3100°C (mieszanina ta stosowana jest obecnie w palnikach acetylenowo-tlenowych). Zwierzę wykorzystuje go do obrony i do spawania przyciągniętych przez swoje magnetyczne ciało metalowych przedmiotów, tak aby utworzyły one razem wytrzymały pancerz. Armorwing fire.jpg Armorwing firetype2.jpg|Zbrojoskrzydły spawający swój pancerz Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to jeden z trzech smoków posiadających więcej niż jedną głowę. Dwie głowy stanowią jeden mechanizm ataku. Jedna zionie gazem, który sam w sobie może udusić nieuważną ofiarę, zaś druga strzela iskrami i podpala gaz, który eksploduje z niszczącą siłą zdolną wysadzić cały dom wikinga. Smok może też złapać zębami swój ogon, podpalić się swoim gazem, a następnie toczyć się niczym wielki pierścień, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Zdolność została ukazana w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Ogień zębacza.jpg zabirog_ogien.png Ogień zębiroga.jpg Bb 9.JPG Bb 4.JPG Bb 1.JPG 1 (2).jpg|Wybuch gazu Zębiroga 1 (3).jpg 1 (9).jpg Typy ognia..png 1 (51).jpg 1 (53).jpg gaz.jpg Zippleback defence 2.gif Gaz-wybuch-Wandersmok cz1.gif Zmiennoskrzydły potrafi ziać ogniem, jednak rzadko go używa. Zamiast tego pluje, nie mniej niebezpiecznym od ognia, żrącym świecącym kwasem niszczącym wszystko - od drewna i kamieni po smokoodporny metal. Gdy splunie kwasem, nie oprze się mu żadna tarcza ani broń. Kwas jest niebezpieczny, jednak po chwili lub na większą odległość staje się niegroźny (zapewne bardzo szybko reaguje z powietrzem). Skrzydłochlast pluje kwasem.jpg Dziwnobarwny klejnot – zmiennoskrzydły.jpg 1 (46).jpg |-|Uderzeniowa= Podobnie jak jej czarnołuski kuzyn, Biała Furia strzela pociskami plazmy, która wybucha purpurowym światłem po zderzeniu z celem. Gdy zostanie wystrzelona przed zwierzę, a ono samo przeleci przez gorącą chmurę powstałą po wybuchu, jego łuski nagrzewają się, zyskując lustrzane właściwości, przez co Furia potrafi zniknąć z pola widzenia. Lightfury hiddenabilities image 2.jpg Light.gif Httydthwtrailer 2 15.png Ten zamieszkujący mroźne pustkowia północy smok ma lodowy oddech. Miota z paszczy potężnymi lodowymi pociskami, może też ziać lodową zamiecią. Nie wiadomo jednak do końca, z czego składają się jego strzały, ze względu na to, że świecą się i eksplodują przy zderzeniu tak samo, jak ogień innych smoków. IMG 1521.PNG Nocna Furia strzela potężnymi pociskami plazmy (półpłynną masą podpalaną acetylowo - tlenowym ogniem), może również wytworzyć jasnobłękitny strumień plazmy. Pocisk po uderzeniu w cel wybucha z ogłuszającą i niszczącą siłą, ale może też eksplodować po przebyciu określonego dystansu. Pociski plazmy są bardzo silne, mogą łatwo ogłuszyć i zranić smoka oraz zabić człowieka; w miarę jak lecą dalej, stają się silniejsze - po uderzeniu w cel oddalony o kilkadziesiąt metrów powodują poważne zniszczenia. Nocna Furia dysponuje również błękitną plazmą, która jest o wiele silniejsza niż zwykła forma ognia Furii. Nocna Furia ogień.jpg furia_ogien.png jws71.png|Efekt wybuchu jws72.png plazma.jpg plazma2.jpg 1 (11).jpg 1 (10).jpg|Wybuch na statku 1 (12).jpg Strzał.png 1 (61).jpg Black bewilderbeast gal2.jpg Burza.png Potrójny Cios zieje strumieniem zwykłego ognia układającym się w spiralę. Ponadto, podobnie jak Szybki Szpic, ma ogon zakończony kolcami jadowymi (Szpic ma jeden, Cios aż trzy). W każdym z jego kolców jadowych znajduje się inny rodzaj jadu - paraliżujący ofiarę, nękający ją za pomocą halucynacji oraz dający uczucie "płonącej" krwi. Latest.png Śmierciozaury nie zieją zwykłym ogniem, podobnie jak niektóre gatunki smoków. Zamiast niego, do swojej dyspozycji posiadają pociski żrącego kwasu, który wyglądem może przypominać kwas Zmiennoskrzydłego. Jest tak silny, że potrafi wyżreć pokaźne drzewo w kilka sekund. Wandersmok zieje dwona typami ognia. Pierwszy typ to biały ogień (nieco podobny do płomienia Nocnej Furii), drugi to pioruny. Smok pochłania energię z wyładowań elektrycznych podczas burzy, po czym strzela strumieniem elektryczności w swoją ofiarę. Pochłonięty prąd może długo przetrzymywać. Ofiara znajdująca się w wodzie lub posiadająca na sobie coś metalowego, ma niewielkie szanse na przeżycie. W najlepszym razie jest ona w silnym szoku i bełkocze, nie mogąc ułożyć sensownych zdań. Dodatkowo smok potrafi spowić się elektrycznymi wyładowaniami, co daje mu dodatkową ochronę. 1 (52).jpg 1 (54).jpg 1 (55).jpg 1 (59).jpg Wanderbookofdragons.gif|Wandersmok ziejący "białym ogniem" Według gry School of Dragons smok ten strzela czymś w rodzaju śniegu zmieszanego z gradem, przez co splunięcia swoim wyglądem przypominają małe zamiecie śnieżne. Co za tym idzie, jest on kolejnym smokiem, który nie zieje zwykłym ogniem. WoollyOgień.jpg en:Fire Types Kategoria:Pojęcia